Ensemble pour toujour
by dmichelle312
Summary: Alec et Magnus passent une soirée agréable à la maison.


Note: Ceci est une fanfic Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters. Dans cette fanfic il y a des éléments des livres et de la série télé. Je tiens à être claire à ce sujet parce que FFN ne permet pas qu'on choisisse plus qu'une catégorie principale et une sous-catégorie (c'est seulement dans crossover que tu peux choisir deux catégories, mais ceci n'est pas vraiment un crossover). Alors même si j'ai publié ceci dans Books/Mortal Instruments, il a aussi définitivement des éléments de TV shows/Shadowhunters dans cette fanfic. "Ensemble pour toujours" est une traduction français de ma fanfic "Forever is theirs". Je l'ai traduite en français pour les Canadians et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais pour qu'ils puissent lire ma fanfic. Pour chaque fanfic que j'écrit et publie en anglais, j'écris et publie une traduction française. Je suis Canadienne française et ma langue maternelle est le français mais je parle l'anglais couramment et je sui bilingue. Je pense personellement que traduire nos fanfics dans d'autres langues que nous parlons est une bonne chose puisque ça nous permet de les partager avec encore plus de gens. Ceci est ma toute première Immortal Instruments/Shadowhunters fanfic et ma toute première fanfic publiée sur FFN. Mes fanfics peuvent aussi être trouvé sur AO3, j'ai le même nom d'utilisateur sur les deux sites. J'espère que vous aimerez ma fanfic.

Alec et Magnus avaient décidés de passer la soirée à la maison.

Ils avaient fait livrer des plats d'un bon restaurant et ils avaient souper aux chandelles avec de la musique douce en fond sonore, tout en bavardant. Ils s'étaient racontés ce qu'ils avaient fait quand ils étaient plus jeune. Ils avaient aussi parlés de leur espoirs que les gens considéreraient leur mariage comme un exemple de bonnes relations interraciales et que ça rapprocherait les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscures et que d'autres personnes suivraient leur exemple, et qu'avec le temps, l'acceptance, le respect et le courage remplaceront les vieux préjugés et les peurs.

Ils partageaient un bain ensemble. Un bain avec des sels de bain et de la mousse pour le bain.

"La Terre appelle Alexander? Tu me reçois?", dit Magnus.

Alec leva la tête et reporta son attention sur Magnus qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

"Désolé", répondit Alec.

"À quoi penses-tu?", lui demanda Magnus.

Alec sourit, les yeux brillant.

"C'est just que... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je peux vraiment rester avec toi pour toujours. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Quand j'y pense, je me sens ravi, excité, et très heureux. Je pense à toutes ces choses que nous allons essayées ensemble et faire ensemble, et j'ai très hâte de les essayées et de les faire avec toi, ensemble. Que ce soit bâtir de bonnes relations et de l'amitié entre les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscures, ou cuisiner des repas, ou partir en vacances en Italie, ou essayer le surf sur une plage. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir t'appeler mon mari, mon époux. Et je ne remercierai jamais assez Clary pour sa rune d'immortalité", lui dit Alec.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose. Et pour ce qui est de la rune de Clary, je suis très reconnaissant moi aussi. On devrait organiser une fête pour elle. Elle était le seul enfant que j'ai vu grandir et elle a apporté de la joie dans ma vie. Et ensuite, elle nous a réuni toi et moi. C'est grâce à elle qu'on s'est rencontré toi et moi, ce dont je suis très reconnaissant! Et maintenant, grâce à elle, toi et moi pouvons rester ensemble pour toujours. Elle mérite définitivement qu'on organise une fête pour elle", répondit Magnus.

"Bien sûr", dit Alec.

Magnus se leva et tandis une serviette à Alec.

"Tu veux regarder un film avec moi, Alexander?", lui demanda Magnus.

"Oui, ça me plairait bien", répondit Alec en souriant.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Quel film veux-tu regarder, Alexander?", demanda Magnus.

"Je ne sais pas. Toi choisit. C'est ton tour de choisir de toute façon", répondit Alec.

Magnus choisit un film de Marvel, Avengers, et mit le film en route. Il claqua des doigts et les recouvrit tous les deux avec une couverture et deux tasses de bouillon de poulet apparurent sur la table de salon. Ils sirotèrent leur bouillon de poulet, chaud et savoureux.

Puis ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent le film. Ou du moins, ils essayèrent de regarder le film. Magnus jeta un sourire amusé à Alec.

"Apparemment, tu penses que ce film est ennuyant puisque tu me regardes au lieu de regarder l'écran de la télévision", dit Magnus.

"Comparés à toi, tout les films sont ennuyants. Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne te regarderait pas? Alors que la plus belle des créatures est assise à côté de moi ou en face de moi? Comme tu le sais déjà, je ne dit pas ces choses-là à voix haute très souvent, mais je me suis améliorer pour ce qui est d'exprimer mes émotions ces derniers mois et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas dit ces choses-là à voix haute très souvent que je ne les ai pas pensées. J'avais seulement besoin de prendre le temps de m'habituer à exprimer davantage mes émotions et à développer la confiance en soi que tu m'as aidé à atteindre", dit Alec.

"Je sais, chéri", répondit Magnus, le regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

Le Sorcier se pencha et embrassa son mari.

"Je suis fier de toi, mon Alexander. Je t'ai t'épanouir en tant que personne au cours de ces derniers mois. Je t'ai vu dénoncer l'intolérance quand tu l'entendais. Je t'ai vu discuter de tout ça avec ta mère et la rallier à ton point de vue et tes arguments. Je t'ai vu bâtir de bonnes relations et de l'amitié entre les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscures. Je t'ai vu dénoncer l'hypocrisie, comme quand tu as fait savoir aux Créatures Obscures qu'elles étaient toutes aussi coupable de racisme que les Chasseurs d'Ombres parce qu'il y a beaucoup de Vampires et de Loups-Garous qui haïssent la race de l'autre, les deux races s'haïssant l'une l'autre. Les Vampires et les Fées se traitent de la même façon raciste et ne s'adressent pas la parole à moins d'y être obligés, ta sœur peux t'en dire long là dessus. Et certaines Créatures Obscures appellent les Sorciers "hybrides" en utilisant ce mot comme une insulte parce que les sorciers ont du sang humain et du sang de démon dans les veines. C'est vrai. Et certaines Créatures Obscures détestent tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres et croient que tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres sont pareil. Toi, tes frères et ta soeur, et les autres Chasseurs d'Ombres que tu as rallier à ton point de vue et tes arguments prouvent qu'ils ont tort. Nous devons aussi confronter le racisme dans la communauté des Créatures Obscures parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, nous n'aurons "résolu" que la moitié du problème, et aussi parce qu'on ne peux pas tolérer l'hypocrisie et les deux poids deux mesures. C'est inconsistant et mal. Il y a encore de la place pour davantage de progrès, mais les choses deviennent de mieux en mieux et il y a encore plus de Chasseurs d'Ombres et de Créatures Obscures qui parlent ouvertement et disent ce qu'il pensent. Et ça, c'est en partie grâce à toi. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux et reconnaissant qu'on travaille là-dessus ensemble parce qu'on fait une très bonne équipe toi et moi et que j'apprécie toutes ces choses qu'on fait ensemble, incluant apporter des changements dans nos communautés et aider à résoudre des conflits", lui dit Magnus.

Alec sourit.

"Je suis d'accord. Et c'est pareil pour moi", répondit Alec.

D'instinct, Magnus enveloppa ses bras autour d'Alec. Le Chasseur d'Ombre poussa un soupir de contentement et s'abandonna à l'affection de son époux. Magnus caressa les cheveux d'Alec.

"Alexander, tu as l'air fatigué. Tu veux aller au lit? Quand on y pense vraiment, quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire nous feront le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit?", lui demanda Magnus.

"Oui, tu as raison. Allons au lit. Nous pouvons reporter notre soirée de films à plus tard et les regarder en fin de semaine. ils ont annoncé une température pluvieuse et exécrable pour Dimanche. Nous avons tout le temps du monde maintenant de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?", répondit Alec.

Magnus sourit et hocha la tête.

Ils allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre où ils s'embrassèrent et se firent des câlins pendant un moment. Alec se blottit contre Magnus.

"Magnus, je t'aime tellement", dit Alec à son Sorcier, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Alexander", répondit Magnus à son Chasseur d'Ombres.

Ils s'endormirent, les doigts enlacés.

-Fin.-


End file.
